Resurrection of the Dark Angel
by Killercloud
Summary: Three years have gone by, the stories seemed to have finally ended when in a flash, a strange man is caught invading the ruins of Midgar, what could his purpose be? What else could possibly come about from the events?
1. Prologue: Reveal

Disclaimer: I don't Own Final Fantasy Seven

_**Three years after Advent Children**_

--

_Cloud coughed violently his body heaving with every breathe as he saw his companions Yuffie, and Tifa landing soundly next to him and before him stood a man he could only describe as 'Monster' for the third time, Sephiroth returned from the verge of non-existence to torment him. Cloud grasped his sword tightly as he charged forward however Sephiroth's gaze connected with his Cloud's and Cloud by merit of reflexes alone was able to dodge a massive gout of flame that would have consumed him and possibly even killed him._

_Tifa and Yuffie regained their footing as quickly as they possibly could and followed in behind Cloud. Then he leapt into the air his very being glowing with his inner power "Sephiroth!" the silver haired monster smiled as the blow missed and collided with the ground causing a massive gash in the earth below and Sephiroth reappeared behind him almost leaning against Cloud "Is that the extent of your power? Then this new body of mine must be far too much for you three alone." Then Yuffie came in from the left as Tifa did from the right, they expected him to dodge and they would pursue him instead of colliding but, he didn't dodge. Instead the legendary tactician took Tifa's blow to the back but sank his blade deep into Yuffie's stomach; the young ninja looked at her wound in horror and surprise before collapsing to he knees her body wracked in pain as she felt the cold beginning to grip her._

_Cloud's eyes widened in rage as he watched Yuffie fall "Yuffie…" he muttered under his breath, Tifa looked at her friend and ran toward her forgetting the powerful general for a moment._

_Sephiroth began to float off the ground until he had flown several feet off the ground. His body began glowing with power, as Tifa and Cloud looked at their adversary hatred in their eyes while he merely smiled and said calmly "Ultima…"_

--

_**One Month Earlier**_

--

A man wearing a black cloak wandered through the ruins of Midgar, he was sifting through piles of technology. He continued until he found one that had just enough power left to activate and maintain the elevator for a couple of trips, so he took it up to the plate. Once the battered elevator reached the top the man sighed and removed his hood and frowned, his brown spiked hair blew in the wind as he continued forward towards the Shinra Headquarters, a look of hatred in his black eyes, which glowed with the light of mako, his face was narrow and sharp reminiscent of the usual appearance of a SOLDIER. Once he entered a massive security droid from before meteor fall activated and rushed in front of him "Identify Yourself." It said in a computerized voice and the man smirked.

"Owens, John 2nd Class SOLDIER, 1st division." He said calmly as the computerized droid processed the information before lowering it weapon admitting him into the ruined building. The man walked forward and looked around curiously. He literally threw around the debris in frustration, his black cloak covered in the cement dust as he, roared in anger. Suddenly he collapsed, breathing heavily as he regained his footing he looked around and his hunched over perspective he saw his goal, the computer monitor.

He rushed over pain forgotten and with amazing strength moved the cement and dropped it to his side; the computer was undamaged as he walked over to the panel and began typing furiously. Then finally an identification screen came up "Voice Identification required for Class S classified information." John took a deep breath and in a perfect imitation of the original president's voice said "Let, the world see the brilliance of Shinra Corps." Then a tone filled that lobby and from the very wall an elevator appeared and he stepped inside, it was completely undamaged. He pressed the button that read 'SID' and he smiled "Shinra's Information Department…" then he felt the elevator began to drop quickly but controlled "…The old president's darkest secret…"

--

Edge

--

Cloud smiled slightly as he watched the Argument in front of him, it was an argument that happened every time they all got together "Sorry Munchkin, you ain't going!" Cid's voice said and Yuffie replied in a childish and annoyed voice "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, I do! It belongs to me you little…" he trailed off however, Barret and Tifa didn't like him swearing in the presence of the children and he had the bad habit of flying off, but with Tifa within punching distance he's learned to be restrained.

"I helped!" Yuffie said her voice showing a bit of hurt. Suddenly the door flew open and a man with the WRO walked in and saluted them causing the argument to come to a halt and Cid looked at the man, he was a tall dark haired and had bright green eyes, unnaturally bright.

"What is it soldier?" Cid asked, even though he had technically retired from Reeve's operation they still came to tell the legendary heroes of important information. Cid had a feeling it was really Reeve who caused them to come see him and the others.

"Sir! You asked me to inform you if there should ever be activity in Midgar, since the Deep Ground crisis, it has been a graveyard…until yesterday." The man was calm and Cloud walked up, this was a major situation. "A man sneaked past the security lines and entered into the main Facility of the old Shinra building and has yet to come out, but his life signs just disappeared in an instant, so we believe he is still alive."

Cid nodded and looked back at Cloud and said "What now? Should we just let them handle this?" Cloud shook his head remembering what happened last time they waited too long "Let's get the others…and head to the Shinra Building." The WRO Soldier saluted once more before running off.

It took less than an hour for them to assemble, Cid, Tifa, Vincent, Reeve, Barret, and Red XIII all were ridding in Cid's third airship to date. While Yuffie was sitting next to a WRO driver, in a transport van carrying Cloud and his motorcycle. "Ten Minutes." The announcement came from Reeve. They were worried this man might be trying to find some sort of super weapon Shinra had hidden.

Once they arrived on the outskirts of Midgar and were forced to stop a entire regiment of WRO soldiers was waiting or them and one walked you to Yuffie and Cloud the first one's on site. "Sir!" The man exclaimed like many of the WRO like to do as Cloud nodded before Yuffie could speak up "He's reappeared and is on an intercept course with us ETA fourteen minutes." Cloud nodded as the others climbed down off of Cid's newest ship and all ran over to the pair of warriors.

"Cloud what's going on?" Tifa asked calmly if a bit out of breath from the long sprint.

"He's coming to us…he'll be here soon." No sooner than he said that did a man in a black cloak seem to appear out of thin air a handgun shinning in the afternoon sun, it look as though he was running on the air for a moment and then he fell to the ground, and rolled to his feet. Then once he hit the ground he began to run just as the WRO soldiers aimed to fire at him, Yuffie however looked at him closely as he fell and noticed what he was trying to hide clutched in his hidden hand "A data disk?"

Then in a sudden flash of destruction the entire Regiment was in ruins, men laying on their backs, many dead the WRO were strung about, a crater where they once stood. Cloud and the others looked around after the ominous light disappeared and the man was gone, no sign of him anywhere within sight.

Cloud and the others were in shock, what kind of materia was it? And it was Cloud who said it; remembering the old materia, the most powerful attack materia next to the greatest of the summons. The word slid from his lips before he could even stop them "Ultima…"


	2. Super Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't Own Final Fantasy Seven

Cloud frowned, leaning against a wall in edge as he watched Reeve try to clean up the mess that the mystery man had created he looked at his feet for a moment and lightly kicked the dirt and sighed closing his eyes for a moment as he moved to step forward only to bump into someone and he quickly opened his eyes surprised and was staring down into the brown eyes of Yuffie who looked up at him annoyed for a moment before turning away and saying "You really need to watch out where your going…" then she ran off to the rest of the group who were looking down at something Reeve had.

Cloud slowly walked over and saw what Reeve was holding, it was a small piece of a Materia, and Cloud tilted his head to try to see its color but it seemed to be clear. Reeve stepped forward and turned to the group and sighed before saying "This is worse than we had originally believed, that was not an Ultima Materia…it was a more devastating weapon that was sealed away by Shinra, a long time ago…" then Reeve's eyes turned to a frozen sheen "The Materia Mass gun."

Cloud had never heard of such a weapon ever mentioned before and Reeve looked down at the piece of Materia "The gun was designed to use up all the power of a Materia in one powerful blast, the stronger the Materia the bigger the blast." Then Reeve clutched the shard and looked up at them "This was an unused Materia…" Cloud's eyes widened slightly at the devastation that weapon could cause "…and a common one if he were to have a real Ultima Materia or even a powerful Materia it could cause destruction on a city wide scale." Cloud was about to speak but was beaten to the punch by Yuffie.

"How come Shinra hid it then? Or why didn't Deep Ground use it?" Reeve sighed as Cloud frowned this was going to get worse he could tell.

"I don't know as far as I know it was destroyed, this is a major crisis! This man must be found before he finds a powerful Materia, if he doesn't already have one…" Then before he could finish a man ran up and without the usual salute the man that Cloud recognized as the same one that had reported to them in 7th Heaven.

"We have confirmed his identity, one of the airships outer cameras caught a glimpse of him, and we found his file in the library we downloaded off of the Shinra Net." Then the man showed them a print out with his name and rank on it not to mention notes on his actions up to the meteor fall.

"He worked directly under Sephiroth and Zack..." Cloud began as soon as he saw the name but he bit his lower lip tensely "but I a saw him dead five years ago on the ship when Sephiroth murdered most of the crew, he was there." The others looked over at Cloud and then back at the report and Tifa was the first one to speak up.

"What is going on here then?"

--

Outskirts of Kalm

--

John walked slowly up to a large broken down tank sized vehicle, it was shabby and had been cover with a tarp covering much of its appearance, and nevertheless he smiled. He sat down in front of a laptop resting on old metal table and typed quickly as data flashed before his eyes and he smiled as he found what he was looking for, his smile widened to an insane look of glee and he muttered "The Reunion Project." Then he continued reading until he came upon a section with a secondary lock on it and frowned as he cracked through and read the words slowly and carefully "Resurrection…"

Then he took a beaten picture out of his pocket, it was old and worn but he still saw an image of himself, and a silver haired child "Brother…" then he frowned as pain shot through him, it was his curse, he removed his clothes and revealed horrible unhealed wounds that no weapon could cause. He smiled as he replaced the bandages and antiseptics then he place a hand on a large freezer like device "Mother…give me strength." Then he quietly returned to his research. He then saw what he was looking for and took a couple of notes before ejecting the disk and getting dressed again. Moments later he stepped out of the monstrous vehicle to see several raiders, Ex-Shinra marines each one pointing a gun at him.

"Give us your weapons and all your valuables and you can live." This caused John to laugh and the men each gripped their guns tightly and then the leader smirked and repeated himself "Drop them now!" then in a flash of movement John was standing in front of him a long thin knife with a barrel attached to it, pressing into the man's neck, another exactly like it in his other hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm a tad deaf, to pieces of trash!" then he slid the blade across his neck and watched as his blood sprayed on to the ground and the remaining men turned their guns on him shakily and John stood tall "You can serve me, and live or fight and die." Six of the thirteen dropped their weapons and the others took the initiative and fired, only to hit thin air as John leapt high into the air and aimed his twin knife's at one, then he pressed a button on the side sending two bullets ripping through the man's skull spraying his brains all over the ground.

Once he had landed he used his honed reflexes to dodge the wild bullets flying around him as he slashed and cut deep into two at once and they quickly fell in twin sprays of gore and in mere moments the remaining four were lying on the ground with their comrades. "Pathetic, you all however…I'll give you a chance." They nervously saluted him and he smiled.

"I am John Owens, a SOLDIER, I served General Sephiroth, and you all are now going to help me with my plans!" he commanded and many of them were relieved, as it reminded them of the glory days, they were bandits now, but with a SOLDIER leading them, they had once again become something worth more than a random raid or two. They were sorry for their companions but they knew that to make any such thought visible or known would most likely end with one or all of them joining them.

"Sir! What are your orders, Sir!" one of them shouted and John smiled and patted him on shoulder "Well, lieutenant I want you to gather as many disheartened Ex-Shinra and meet back here." The man smiled hearing his old rank used again and he saluted "As you will, General Owens." And the rest saluted as well, then John smiled as he handed out new uniforms and weapons, to the men, they resembled the Shinra Corps uniform, except he removed the identifying marks.

Once they had left John pulled out his notes and muttered under his breathe "Reunion…"


	3. War's Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven

---

_**Three weeks later**_

---

Cloud silently walked through the halls of the WRO headquarters; it had been quiet ever since the Midgar incident. Although strange disappearances were occurring all over the world and they had no links to the mysterious John Owens. This man however troubled him he seemed to have had no past before becoming a SOLDIER, had no family, he was a ghost. Cloud walked into an abandoned break room and relaxed for a moment sitting down at a small table and let his mind wander through the silence of the moment, not that it lasted long.

"Cloud! There you are!" Yuffie's excited voice called which caused him to look over to the hyperactive ninja warily. She was smiling widely and sat down next her companion and leaned against the table slightly. Cloud looked at the hyper ninja, she wasn't wearing her normal ninja clothes however, she was in normal street clothes, a blue sweeter and a pair of black jeans both of which were rather tight and form fitting like every other article of clothing the girl seemed to own. This change in attire was a bit of a surprise to Cloud he had never really noticed things like that before, at least not about Yuffie. "Hey, like the new look? I decided it might be a good idea if we are going to be hanging out here, it pretty cold up here during winter." Cloud nodded and noticed a bit of red to Yuffie's cheeks but didn't dwell on it, there was a cold going around.

"What do you need Yuffie?" This however had a different reaction then Cloud had expected, she seemed to huff and then she glared at him and shouted in anger, tears welling up and falling from her eyes "Why do I always have to need something with you? Can't I just hang out with you, like a friend? I'm your friend right? No, that's right! No one's your friend anymore, Cloud Strife!" then she ran out of the room leaving a stunned Cloud speechless and confused.

Only a few minutes of contemplation were afforded to Cloud before a WRO soldier stepped in and took Yuffie's vacant seat and smiled as he pulled out his lunch. It was the same man who had informed them of twice now, he just seemed to appear at the strangest times "Solder…who are you?" the man looked over to him and smiled slightly, Cloud realized he had a girlish look to him but could make a joke even mentally ever since, the wall market incident.

"Me? No one important sir." Cloud frowned and then patted his shoulder and realized he even wore extra armor under his clothes and frowned slightly before say "Cloud, you can call me Cloud; I don't officially work for the WRO."

"Well, they call me Aaron, no last name just Aaron." Cloud nodded and smirked, this guy somehow made him feel comfortable. Then he looked around before looking back at him and saying "You were in SOLDIER right?"

Aaron looked confused before blushing slightly and covering his eyes "No! Never! I was never involved with any of that!" Cloud was shocked and patted the man's back.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd freak out."

"It's okay…I haven't meet anyone yet who could tell, my eyes don't glow as bright as most, because…" he paused for a moment and then said calmly "because of their color."

Cloud smiled and nodded before standing and stretching "You're a good soldier Aaron." Aaron blinked before smiling widely and giving Cloud a hug and smiling "Thank you!"

---

Outskirts of Kalm

---

John stood calmly at the top of a knoll that looks over a small valley that's nearly surrounded by a cliff face except on one side that lead down into the valley and within the valley was hundreds possibly thousands of soldiers doing their daily routines, further in were thousands of tents, their improvised barracks. John smirked and then took a step down the hill and was intercepted by a man wearing the symbols of a major and saluted quickly before smiling, John easily recognized the man, his second in command.

"Sir, the lead scientist, he has discovered the hidden meaning of the documents you requested him to decipher." Then he smiled and held out a small sheet of notes. John nearly snatched them in a flurry of motion; he quickly devoured the information and then smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Major Sorwn, you are a great man…prepare the battalion, we are moving out." Without question the man turned and began walking away, but was stopped by the General's voice "Also, find a squad of our best, and they shall be accompanying you and I…Operation Awakening, is commencing." The Major's eyes alit with understanding and turned to the General and saluted before hurrying off.

"Now, let us see what your next move will be…." Then his laughed in a manner that many would find crazed.

---

WRO Headquarters

---

Aaron and Cloud were relaxing as Aaron finished his lunch break and moved to leave only to nearly walk into the commander of the WRO, Reeve himself. Aaron froze by the expression on his face, as he felt Reeve push past and walked up to Cloud "Cloud something horrible has happened, an hour ago a large group of men were detected moving towards Kalm…" Cloud nodded confused as to the problem "…Cloud they were Ex-Shinra marines, not only that the news were received was that they numbered over seven thousand."

Cloud lept to his feet his eyes wide as Reeve looked away and said quietly "Kalm was burnt to the ground, and so far only one person has been found alive and he had a message for us Cloud…" Reeve stopped there as if the words were no longer there to speak and Cloud, calmly placed a hand on Reeve's shoulder.

"What was it Reeve?" Reeve looked up into Cloud's eyes and said the one word that actually made Cloud shiver.

"Reunion."


	4. Arrival and Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Seven

--

_Cloud felt heavy his eyes, were barely open his left arm was limp and everything was growing hazy. Then in this desperate moment a clear ringing voice filled him and he smiled as he picked up his own broken sword and charged the mighty General, who's back was turned, he could see his long flowing hair, he had to end this now. Then in a flash the general had spun towards him face obscured._

"_Cloud!" a female voice called that shook his core. Then he looked around coming to a complete stop. He saw the source of the voice and froze, he turned and saw something that shocked him "Y-you're alive?"_

_--_

Cloud awoke with a start, he was relaxing in the Sierra II, he was in a room used for quiet writing and tactical planning, and he accidentally fell asleep on top of Reeve's operation plans. The Sierra II was just as elegant as the first, his eyes narrowed and he rubbed his forehead before looking out the window and seeing the horrors he had hope to never have to think about again, the ship was hovering over the Northern Crater, but only for a moment as it lurched forward; giving Cloud a perfect view of dark evil trying to escape from its deepest depths. An anonymous tip was sent to the WRO a week ago stating that the man they sought was heading for the sleeping city, better known as the City of the Ancients, how this person knew of it he couldn't understand.

Cloud wiped the sweat from his brow as the ship continued its path, moving away from the corrupted crater. He hadn't spoken to Yuffie since the one-sided argument, he had tried once but she disappeared, and he couldn't figure out where to find her on the ship now.

Cloud stepped out and took a walk around, he was anxious, this was major; the man they were chasing possessed a weapon capable of mass destruction and was heading to the City of the Ancients; he's an Ex-SOLDIER, what else could happen? He turned a corner and nearly walked straight into Vincent who seemed unbothered as his calm voice broke through the air "Cloud, this isn't a time where thinking too much will succeed; you must make your decision before you have no choice but to make a decision."

Cloud was shocked but his dark friend's words, as usual Vincent always knew what he was thinking and he needed to hear. "Vincent…have you seen Yuffie?" Vincent turned to return to the bridge and spoke calmly "ask Tifa." And then he had walked away his aura of mystery as always intact.

Cloud nodded as he turned and walked toward, the infirmary, he heard Tifa was there helping out, not surprising, she was always helpful. Cloud calmly entered the medical room and smiled at Tifa helping the nurse organize the numerous vials and books. Tifa turned to see you entered and smiled seeing it was Cloud.

"Cloud? Is something wrong?" Tifa asked calmly both of her arms resting behind her, she was leaning forward slightly, with a light smile on her face, and Cloud was blushing very slightly but paid it no mind.

"I-I just came to see you Tifa." He smiled slightly and she looked over at the nurse who shooed her off with a smile. "Alright, I have some time; so…Cloud?" she was smiling and he shook his head slightly remembering a memory not quite his own.

"Tifa…we don't talk much anymore do we?" he asked uncomfortably and Tifa's eyes narrowed "Cloud Strife, now I know something's up you'd better tell me, right now." Cloud gulped and smiled weakly his resolve tested by the fearsome Tifa.

"Well you see, I need to find Yuffie…I was a bit…mean I guess." Tifa was about to respond when she was interrupted.

"Cloud…" a quiet male voice said and Cloud looked over to see that Aaron had just entered the room and he was calm looking as he walked forward. "I need to tell you something, something important." Cloud nodded slightly confused.

"Sure what is it?"

"Could we talk in the hallway, please?" Cloud looked over to Tifa who blinked at the quiet young man and back to Cloud before smiling slightly and whispered "You'd better get back in here quick Cloud Strife." Cloud winced at the second use of his full name, he was in for it. Cloud followed the young Aaron into the hallway and then leaned against the wall and blinked.

"What did you need Aaron?"

"Well you see I am really…" then he gripped his hat but before he could continue the entire ship rocked harshly and a warning klaxon went off. Then entire ship was shaking violently. Moments later Cid's voice came on over the intercom "Shit! We've been hit! Were on a crash decent! Everyone get ready this is going to be one hell of a fall!"

Tifa ran out of the infirmary with the nurse in tow as she looked at Cloud "Cloud! We need to get to the hangar!" Cloud was confused as he looked back at Tifa as the ship rocked violently causing him to nearly lose his footing as Tifa slipped her grabbed her meanwhile, Aaron leaned against the wall opposite, holding his hat on.

"Why do we need to get to the Hangar?" Cloud asked holding Tifa to himself as she smiled slightly and then said "That's were Yuffie is! She hid out there; no one else is around her! We had Vincent make sure of that."

Cloud frowned and nodded as they ran down the hall before they crashed, Aaron however watched with sad eyes. "Oh Cloud."

--

Cliff, near Icicle Inn

--

John smiled as he put the Materia Mass Gun into its holster a wide smile on his face as he walked back to his helicopter. He looked back at the crashing plane and smiled "Goodbye…WRO." Then he looked over to his helicopter which was preparing to take off. His eyes narrowed as he saw the plane crash violently into the snow.

"Sir, the teams are in position, they will not find any help soon...if they survive at all" John smiled, his plans were unfolding perfectly.

"Excellent, once you all have collected everything of value…continue with the plan, I want minimal problems." Then he smirked as he stepped into the helicopter and sat down in the passenger seat next to the pilot.

"Ready, when you are, sir!" John smirked and nodded as the Helicopter began its ascent he looked down at Icicle Inn and smiled as he noticed the eighteen elite warriors march through it.

Slowly they flew towards the forgotten capital; he looked out and across the horizon and frowned as he looked towards the south. He hated those who forced his hand to this point, he had waited happily for the end, but now he knew what he had to do.

The helicopter began to descend into the forgotten capital but as it reached half way down a massive dark dragon, took off from the ground smashing against the helicopter knocking it from the sky. The dragon landed near the wreckage, and roared victoriously over the flaming metal, but from the flames, John stepped out a smile on his face. The dragon angrily roared again and attempted to bite him with its massive maw but he spun around sliding out of the way, his blades in hand, before leaping up and brutally slashing its face.

The dragon roared in agony as John continued to cut it up, his blades whirling as he leapt back and frowned as he sheathed his weapons, removing the Materia Mass Gun from its holster and then smiled as the chamber opened and revealed the complicated weapons inner workings, as he loaded in the fire Materia, the weapon was glowing now, it was reminiscent of Death Penalty, except smaller. Then he aimed calmly at the dragon and fired.

The destruction was incredible as it smashed into the dragon, nothing seemed to happen for a moment as the dragon roared, but then a moment later it exploded in a violent mass as the area around him was devastated, John looked around realizing he too would be caught in the blast, but at the last moment he noticed a near-by cliff and ran towards it and leapt, and below he saw it, The Forgotten Capital, then behind him came the blast of flame and gore, as he landed, rolled, and ended up on his back.

Three men walked up to him and saluted before helping him to his feet and escorting him, down into the capital.

--

Wreckage, snow plains

--

Cloud and Tifa had made it just in time to get to Yuffie before the hit ground, the three were all curled up in a ball together, and they somehow managed to dodge, most of the fallen equipment and damaged metal.

Cloud was the first to recover "Everyone okay?" he asked calmly as Tifa's eyes slowly opened and she nodded slightly. Her body was sore from all the fallen objects but, that was all. Yuffie however looked in horrible pain, half of her was underneath him and once he move slightly he saw why, a spike of metal that would have struck him right in the stomach if she were not there had pierced through part of her leg.

"Yuffie!" Cloud's voice was concerned earning a slight smirk from the pained ninja. Tifa, looked down at the wound and then to Yuffie. Wordlessly Tifa moved Yuffie's leg, the scream was horrible as she tried to not look weak, Yuffie was crying, and Tifa looked away. Cloud reacted quickly once her leg was off of the spike; he placed his hand over the wound and let out a breath, the power of magic washing over him in a brilliant blue glow. "Full-Cure." He said tiredly as it washed over the wound leaving only a scar in its wake, but that Materia was very draining for Cloud to use.

Sudden noise from outside the damaged hull gave them a start, it sounded like snowmobiles, then all was quiet, Cloud was nearly panting with exhaustion, as a searing light began tearing through the metal. The light eventually dimmed and several people in Shinra uniform walked towards them. Cloud's eyes narrowed remembering what happened to Kalm he stumbled to his feet sword at the ready, but stopped as moments later they crowd parted and saluted as Reno and Rude walked in, a smirk on Reno's face and Rude usual neutral expression.

"Reno? Rude? Why are you two out here?" Reno smirked in response to the question and then shook his head and looked over to Rude.

"Man, we come down from the flight test to give them a hand and this is our reception?" Reno spoke in a playfully annoyed tone and looked back to Cloud "Dude, show us some gratitude, we're here to save your butt…again."


End file.
